Dämonisches Geschenk
by Chef135
Summary: Narutos Augen werden bei einem Angriff beschädigt, und die Ärzte können nichts für ihn tun. Dann aber tritt Kyuubi ins Feld, und gibt ihm sein Augenlicht wieder. Das ist aber nicht das einzige was er bekommt.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört leider nicht mir. Masashi Kishimoto ist der glückliche.

Dämonisches Geschenk

1. Kapitel Prolog

Schreie und Wimmern, und noch mehr Schreie durchbrachen die Stille der Abenddämmerung. Wenn man den Schreien folgte, sah man eine Gruppe von Personen in einem Kreis rumstehen. Die Personen kreischten und johlten, und wenn man in die Mitte des Kreises sah, sah man einen Blutüberströmten ungefähr 6 Jahre alten Jungen mit Blonden Haaren und Blauen Augen von der Menge rumgeschubst werden. Ein Paar Chuunin sogar Jounin waren auch dabei.

Ein Chuunin holte ein Kunai raus und sagte zu der Menge:"Auf das der Dämon nie wieder das Tageslicht sehen möge." Er stach dann mit dem Kunai zuerst in das Linke Auge, dann in das Rechte.

Der Junge, der schon beinahe Bewusstlos war, schrie noch einmal gepeinigt auf und verlor dann glücklicherweise das Bewusstsein.

Genau in diesen Moment betraten ein paar Anbus das Geschehen, und zerstreuten die Menge. Ein Anbu mit einer Hundemaske hob den Jungen hoch und teleportierte sich mit Shunshin no Jutsu ins Krankenhaus, wo der kleine Junge Namens Naruto sofort behandelt wurde.

Der Anbu mit der Hundemaske informierte sofort den Hokage, der nach einiger Zeit im Krankenhaus auftauchte und sich nach Narutos Wohlergehen erkundigte:"Wird er es überleben?"

Daraufhin erklärte der zuständige Arzt:"Wir konnte alle kleineren Wunden verschliessen, es ist nichts Lebensbedrohliches. Aber seine Augen wurden irreparabel beschädigt, er wird niemals mehr sehen können."

Daraufhin sah man eine Träne an der Wange des Hokages runterlaufen. Er dachte:'Arashi, ich habe versagt, deinen Sohn zu beschützen. Bitte verzeih mir..." Genau in diesem Moment spürte jeder, der sich Halbwegs mit Chakra auskannte, eine sehr große Chakrawelle aus Narutos Zimmer.

In Narutos Gedankenwelt

Er befand sich plötzlich in einem Kerker, wo aus manchen Rohren auch Wasser raustropfte. Er drehte sich um und befand sich vor einer riesigen Gittertür, hinter der 2 Rote Augen leuchteten.

Die Kreatur sagte dann mit einer Stimme, die aus den Urzeiten der Welt stammen musste:"Endlich hast du dich mal dazu herabgelassen mich zu besuchen."

Naruto war wie von Angst erstarrt und stammelte:"W-w-wer b-bist d-du?" Die Kreatur lachte daraufhin bösartig und antworte:"Das braucht dich im Moment nicht zu interessieren. Wir haben wenig Zeit, und ich muss was wichtiges mit dir bereden. Bei dem Angriff wurden dir deine Augen zerstört." Naruto schaute daraufhin verwirrt und Antwortete immer noch stotternd:"A-a-aber i-ich se-sehe doch."

Die Kreatur schnauzte ihn daraufhin an:"Wir sind in deinen Gedanken, Trottel. Um auf das Thema zurückzukommen, ich werde deine Augen heilen, und sie dabei noch verbessern. Ich werde dir ein Doujutsu geben, das in Stärke und Macht Byakuugan und Sharingan übertreffen wird. Doch du wirst es erst aktivieren können wenn ich dich dafür bereit erkläre. Und du wirst dich nicht an unser Gespräch erinnern. Süße Träume noch."

Mit diesem Satz schoss Rotes Chakra zwischen den Gitterstäben hervor und umkreiste ihn. Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in den Augen und danach wusste er gar nichts mehr.

Ausserhalb im Zimmer.

Der Hokage kam genau ins Zimmer, um zu sehen wie Naruto plötzlich von roten Chakra umgeben war. Die Augenbinde wurde augenblicklich pulverisiert und als Naruto die Augen öffnete, sah man kurz rote Augen mit schlitzartigen Pupillen, bevor sie wieder ihr übliches Blau wurden. Seine Augen waren geheilt. Der Hokage musste sich erstmal setzen und fasste sich ans Herz.

Die Ärzte untersuchten Naruto und stellten fest, das Naruto seine Augen wiederhatte, etwas was der Hokage schon wusste. Dann zeigte er eine leichtes Lächeln und dachte:'Kyuubi no Kitsune, ich danke dir dafür. Ich hoffe du wirst ihm weiterhelfen, und ihm so das Leben erleichtern, welches du ihm so schwer gemacht hast.'

Zeitsprung zum Abend nachdem Naruto Gening geworden ist.

Naruto machte sich Bettfertig und sprang ins Bett. Er konnte es nicht glauben, nach 3 Fehlversuchen ist er endlich Genin geworden. Aber er dachtete auch darüber nach was er erfahren hatte. Deshalb hasste ihn das Dorf so sehr, sie hielten ihn für den Dämon Kyuubi, der das Dorf angegriffen hatte und der von dem Yondaime Hokage in ihn Versiegelt wurde. Nach und nach driftete er immer weiter in die Traumwelt hinab, bis...

In Narutos Gedankenwelt.

Naruto schaute sich um und sah wieder den Käfig. Plötzlich schossen ihm die Erinnerungen ans letzte mal in den Kopf. Er erinnerte sich wieder daran, was die Kreatur, die wie er jetzt wusste, Kyuubi hiess, das letzte mal zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Dann ertönte wieder die Stimme des Dämons:"Ich sehe du erinnerst dich wieder an unsere damalige Begegnung. Ich habe mein Versprechen nicht vergessen, und von nun an werde ich dich trainieren."

Naruto hatte dieses mal nicht soviel Angst, mit Kyuubi zu reden:"Ach und wie willst du das anstellen, wie willst du mich trainieren, wenn du hier eingesperrt bist?"

Kyuubi zeigte ein Grinsen:"Ich kann jederzeit mit dir Kontakt aufnehmen. Du wirst dann denken da wäre eine kleine Stimme in deinem Kopf, die dir sagt was du tun musst. Ich habe es bisher bloss noch nie getan, weil ich dich nicht über mich informieren wollte."

Naruto bekam wieder panik angesichts des grinsens:"Warum tust du das? Man hat dich in mir eingesperrt, ich bin dein Gefängnis, und dann willst du mich noch stärker machen?"

Kyuubi grinste noch breiter."Och ja, mir ist es hier langsam langweilig. Und ausserdem bin ich gar nicht so böse wie mich jeder dafür hält, ich wurde reingelegt das ich dieses Dorf angreife. Aber das erzähl ich dir ein andermal..." Umso weiter er zum Ende des Satzes kam, umso trauriger klang er und das Grinsen verschwand.

Dann sagte er:"Dein Doujutsu ist ab jetzt aktiviert, ich erkläre dir dann morgen wie du es benutzt und was es alles kann." Plötzlich schoss wieder rotes Chakra zwischen den Gitterstäben hervor und schubste Naruto aus seinen Gedanken wieder in die Realität, genau pünktlich um zur Akademie zu kommen.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto kam genau pünktlich. Iruka, ihr Chunin-Lehrer, kam direkt hinter ihn ins Klassenzimmer. Shikamaru, ein Junge der im Unterricht immer schlief, hatte Naruto gefragt warum er hier sei, und daraufhin deutete Naruto einfach auf sein Stirnband mit dem Konohasymbol auf der Metallplatte. Naruto hatte durch die jüngsten Ereignisse eine erstaunliche Gemütswandlung begangen, er wurde ruhiger und ausgeglichener. Er wusste jedoch nicht warum.

Iruka bat um Ruhe und las die Teamaufstellungen vor.

(Zeitsprung zu dem Zeitspunkt als die Jounin-Sensei ihre Schüler abholten. Naruto hat Sasuke nicht gefesselt sondern ist einfach bei Ichikaru Ramen essen gewesen.)

Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura sahen zu, wie alle Schüler von Leuten abgeholt hatten, ausser sie. So warteten sie eine halbe Stunde und langweilten sich. Plötzlich hörte Naruto eine Stimme im Kopf:'Da du jetzt warten musst, kann ich dir schon etwas erzählen. Also erstmal frägst du dich bestimmt warum du dich heute so schlapp und ruhig fühlst, stimmts?'

Naruto antwortete daraufhin in Gedanken:'Ja.'

Kyuubi liess ein lachen hören und sagte dann:'Das kommt davon weil ich was gemacht habe. Du siehst, Dämonenchakra ist sehr schwer zu kontrollieren, praktisch 100 mal schwerer als Menschliches Chakra, weil es sehr viel stärker konzentriert ist und dadurch mächtiger. Ich hab die ganze Zeit über mein Chakra in deins getan. Dadurch wurde folgendes erreicht: Dein Chakraspeicher wurde größer, er ist jetzt auf Jounin-Level.

Das Chakra hat dich auch viel stärker gemacht und deine Wunden geheilt. Das Siegel vom Vierten Hokage, also dem wo mich eingesperrt hat, ist so gemacht das andauernd Chakra von mir in dich fliesst, aber ich hab die Menge verzehnfacht. Dadurch hast du dich so aufgepowert gefühlt und so voller Energie. Auch ist dein Metabolismus, also dein Stoffwechsel sehr viel schneller als der von normalen Menschen, das heisst du kannst Essen soviel du willst und wirst nicht dick. Das ist auch das einzigste was dich durch den ganzen Ramenkonsum vor Krankheiten gerettet hat, denn Ramen ist nicht grade gesund.

Auch sind deine Chakragefässe sehr viel dicker, das bedeutet du kannst sehr viel Chakra einsetzen.

Also folgende stärken hast du bekommen:1. Du bist ausgeglichener. 2. Auch ohne mein Chakra sehr stark konzentriertes Chakra. 3. Einen sehr großen Chakravorrat. 4. Dadurch das ich jetzt kein Chakra mehr in dich fliessen lass, ausser das was das Siegel automatisch abzieht, ist deine Chakrakontrolle einer der besten, die es jemals gegeben hat. 5. Dein Stoffwechsel ist höher und stärker, das heisst du heilt meistens nach ein paar Stunden schlaf, wirst egal wieviel und was du isst nicht dick, du wirst nie Krank, ausser sehr starken Giften kannst du nicht vergiftet werden und du brauchst weniger Schlaf. 6. Deine Sinne sind viel stärker als die deiner Mitschüler, und wenn du sie mit Chakra verstärkst... Naja sagen wir mal das Ergebnis ist Überwältigend.

Nun gibt es fast keine Nachteile, ausser das du dich in den nächsten Tagen ziemlich ausgepowert fühlen wirst, bis du dich dran gewöhnst. Aber du hast trotzdem mehr Energie als deine Mitschüler, besser gesagt soviel wie ein Jounin. Und wo wir grade bei Jounin sind, dein Sensei müsste jeden Augenblick da sein. Ich beantworte deine Fragen heute Abend, da erklär ich dir auch was du von mir lernen wirst, wie du dein Doujutsu aktivierst und was es macht.

Naruto öffnete seine Augen, die er unbewusst geschlossen hatte, um zu sehen das noch niemand da war. Dann hörte er Schritte hinter der Tür und sah wie sie aufgeschoben wurde, um zu sehen das ein junger Mann mit grauweissen Haaren, einer Maske und einem Stirnschutz, der über sein linkes Auge lag, in der Tür stand. Er schaute sie an und sagte:"Kommt aufs Dach. Jetzt." Danach machte er ein Handzeichen und verschwand in einer Rauchwolke.

(Wieder Zeitsprung zum Zeitpunkt als sie entlassen wurden. Es passiert dasselbe wie im Anime bloss halt das Naruto nicht so Hyperaktiv drauf ist.)

Naruto lief nachdem sie gehen durften noch etwas herum. Dann hörte er wieder die Stimme im Kopf:'Willst du jetzt die restlichen Sachen wissen? Was willst du zuerst, Doujutsu oder das Training das du von mir bekommst?'

Naruto antwortete sofort:'Doujutsu!!!'

Kyuubi lachte daraufhin herzlich:"War mir klar das du das nimmst. Also es ist mächtiger als das Byakuugan und Sharingan zusammen, aber nur auf der dritten und letzten Stufe. Also gut, das Doujutsu hat keinen Namen, das liegt an dir, welchen Namen es haben soll. Kekkei-Genkei sind ursprünglich Geschenke von Dämonen, und deshalb kann ich dir eins geben. Also es hat 3 Stufen. Die erste Stufe sieht so aus: Dein Auge ist Rot und hat einen Strich in der Mitte wie eine Katze.

Die Zweite Stufe hat 2 Katzenpupillen, die wie ein T angeordnet sind, und bei der Dritten Stufe sind sie wie ein Dreieck angeordnet. Die erste Stufe hat folgende Eigenschaften: Du siehst wenn es nicht ativiert ist räumlich 140° und mit den Augenwinkeln 200°. Wenn die erste Stufe aktiviert ist siehst du perfekt 200° und 250° mit den Augenwinkeln. Die Eigenschaften vom Sharingan in der ersten Stufe sind: Du kannst durch schwache Genjutsu sehen und Ninjutsu kopieren und du siehst alles etwa 10 langsamer. Vom Byakuugan hast du da: Du siehst mehr um dich, und du kannst in den 200° die Tenketsu des Gegners sehen, und sie wie die Hyuugas blockieren. Auch siehst du in den 200° bis zu 200 Meter perfekt und kannst durch Gegenstände sehen.

In der Zweiten Stufe wird alles verstärkt und du bekommst noch mehr Fähigkeiten. Du bekommst ein photographisches Gedächtnis, aber du merkst dir nur perfekt was du siehst wenn du es aktiviert hast. Also du siehst was und kannst darauf zugreifen, und zwar in perfekter Qualität, aber nur wenn es aktiviert ist. Sonst erinnerst du dich normal daran. Du siehst alles 20 langsamer und du kannst durch Starke Genjutsu sehen und wie das Sharingan Bewegungen vorhersehen. Auch wird dein Sehfeld wieder verbessert. Du siehst perfekt 300° und in den Augenwinkeln die restlichen 60°, also du kannst sehr unscharf hinter dich sehen. In den 300° kannst du die Tenketsus sehen und du kannst bis zu 500 Meter weit perfekt sehen und dich darauf fokussieren. Auch kannst du wie in der letzten Stufe durch Sachen durchsehen. Auch kannst du dadurch automatisch Lippen lesen.

Die Dritte Stufe ist meine mächtigste Kreation: Du kannst praktisch Gedankenlesen durch Muskelkontraktionen und die Schwingung des Chakra. Du siehst also ob jemand lügt oder die Wahrheit sagt, ob er fliehen will und bis einem gewissen Grad auch was er denkt. Du siehst die restlichen 60° auch Perfekt und hast damit 360° rundumsicht, aber du siehst nicht nur die Seiten, sondern auch nach Oben oder Unten, und die Sonne kann deine Augen nicht blenden.

Kein Genjutsu kann dich mehr manipulieren und du kannst nicht nur Ninjutsu kopieren wenn du Handzeichen siehst und die Person, sondern auch nur das Ninjutsu. Auch kannst du die Genjutsu, denen du ausgesetzt wirst automatisch nachmachen. Das was du mit der dritten Stufe siehst und hörst und fühlst wird so gespeichert, das du es auch perfekt abrufen kannst wenn es nicht aktiviert ist.

Du siehst das Chakra um dich herum, die Tenketsus, Fussspuren, einfach alles ins kleinste Detail. Alles wird bis zu 50 langsamer. Du siehst umso mehr du trainierst perfekt, aber das mindeste ist ein Kilometer, das siehst du von Anfang an. Und jetzt kommt das beste: Wenn du eine Technik einmal gesehen hast, für die du keine Handzeichen brauchst und somit für das Sharingan unbrauchbar sind, du kannst sie kopieren! Du kannst also die mächtigsten Fähigkeiten kopieren und niemand weiss davon. Du kannst sogar Taijutsu Angriffe perfekt kopieren, sie sind aber praktisch nutzlos wenn du sie nicht in deinen Stil einbauen kannst. Aber wenn du einen ganzen Kampf gesehen hast, kannst du alles perfekt nachahmen.

Deine Augen-Körper Koordination wird perfekt, also wirst du niemals ein Ziel verfehlen. Wenn jemand eine bestimmte Fähigkeit hat, zum Beispiel Windkontrolle mit einem Fächer, kannst du es perfekt nachahmen wenn du nur einen Angriff gesehen hast, aber halt nur diesen Angriff. Du kannst dann aber neue Angriffe mit dieser Fähigkeit ausdenken. Ausserdem siehst du Infos über die Person im Gesichtsfeld auftauchen, wieviel Chakra sie hat und in welchen Feldern sie nach der Analyse am stärksten ist.'

Narutos Kinnlade klappte je mehr er hörte immer weiter nach unten. Nachdem Kyuubi geendet hatte seine Kinnlade sprichwörtlich den Boden erreicht. Dann kam noch mehr:'Ich kann dein Doujutsu wann ich will aufs nächste Level bringen, aber dann nicht mehr runter. Also sobald das nächste Level aktiviert ist kann selbst ich es nicht mehr blockieren. Du kannst es einschalten und ausschalten wann du willst. Aber ich kann kontrollieren wann du ins nächste Level kommst. Also falls ich dich bereit finde oder du in Lebensgefahr bist, wird das nächste Level aktiviert.'

Naruto schaffte es seine Kinnlade wieder nach oben zu bekommen und sagte Überwältigt:'Ich weiss ehrlich nicht was ich sagen soll. Danke, das ist das beste was mir je passiert ist, ich habe ein Blutlimit!!!' Mit diesen Worten schlug Naruto die Faust in die Höhe und hatte das breiteste Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das man sich vorstellen kann. 'Wie aktivier ich es?' Kyuubi lachte bei dieser Aktion und sagte:'Mach dieses Siegel...' Bei diesen Worten sah Naruto ein Bild im Geist, ein Handzeichen das er noch nie gesehen hatte. Die Hände waren Flach aneinandergelegt und die Mittelfinger gingen aneinander vorbei und lagen jeweils auf der anderen Hand. '... und pump Chakra in deine Augen.'

Naruto schloss die Augen, tat sofort das Handzeichen, pumpte Chakra in seine Augen und spürte ein kribbeln. Er öffnete sie nur um die Welt verändert zu sehen. Er sah wirklich mehr als vorher. Das was er vorher nur in die Augenwinkeln sah, sah er nun klar und deutlich. 'Wie deaktivier ich es?' Fragte er Kyuubi. Der Dämon antworterte:'Mach einfach dasselbe Handzeichen wie wenn du es aktivierst und zieh das Chakra aus deinen Augen zurück.' Naruto tat es und seine Sicht wurde wieder normal.

* * *

AN: So Leute das warsAchja, bevor ihr meckert. Ich weiss das Naruto hier zu mächtig wird. Na und? mir gefällts und es wird auch so bleiben.

ähmm. Ok zu den Reviews

misaru Meine erste Reviewerin Ich danke dir das du die Geschichte liest und sie dir gefällt Les bitte weiterhin mit und hinterlass Reviews Ja sie wurden bestraft und Naruto wird nicht böse, aber auch nicht lieb, o mittendrin Halt lieb zu den Freunden böse zu Feinden

Dax ;-).

Dark-Angel Gehörst wohl zu den ganz Bösen Naja ich bin halt ganz lieeeb

BlaX Xun Hier ist der Zweite Teil, hoffe er ist auch gut geschrieben


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto konnte es kaum glauben. Er hatte jetzt auch ein Doujutsu! 'Ja Sasuke nimm das! Ich werde besser als du sein!' Kyuubi grinste. Er hatte sich schon gedacht das Naruto so reagieren würde. Doch nun würde die Freude gedämpft werden.

'Naruto, jetzt fangen wir mit deinem Training an. Du wirst den legendären Fuchskampfstil von mir lernen. Geh jetzt zum Übungsplatz.' Sagte Kyuubi mit ruhiger Stimme, und Naruto wurde auch sofort ruhig. Er bewegte sich schnell in Richtung Übungsplatz und blieb in der Mitte des Platzes stehen.

'Was jetzt?' Fragte er Kyuubi. Der Dämon antwortete: 'Geh zu einem Trainingsstamm.' Naruto ging zu Trainingsstamm hin. 'Was nun?' fragte er Kyuubi, worauf dieser Antwortete: 'Forme deine Hände zu Klauen und schlag dann mit den Fingerspitzen auf den Stamm ein, und das 500 mal pro Hand.' Naruto dachte sich dabei nichts und schlug mit der rechten Hand ein einziges mal auf den Stamm, und sofort schoss ihm das Schmerzsignal den Arm hinauf zum Hirn und meldete fast unerträgliche Schmerzen, doch er schrie nicht auf. Er schaute seine Fingerspitzen an, jedoch hatte er keine Verletzung an ihnen.

'Na los, weiter!' Rief Kyuubi in seinem Geist. Naruto nahm seinen Mut zusammen und schlug wieder mit der rechten Hand auf den Stamm ein. Das tat er immer wieder. Nach dem Zehnten mal stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen. 'Verdammter Fuchs' fluchte Naruto immer wieder in seinem Geist.

Die Schmerzen schienen sich zu potenzieren, wurden immer schlimmer. Irgendwann war er fertig, seine Finger bluteten und pulsierten, doch Kyuubi sagte gnadenlos: 'Umso mehr du jetzt blutest, umso weniger blutest du später. Jetzt die Linke Hand!' Die Prozedur begann von vorne. Wieder schienen die Schmerzen immer schlimmer zu werden. Seine Armmuskel  
zuckten, doch er machte weiter. Auch diesmal schaffte er es. Seine beiden Arme hingen Kraftlos herunter und Blut tropfte von ihnen runter.

'Sehr gut Naruto, du hast den Test bestanden.' Als Naruto das hörte wurde er richtig wütend. 'Test?! Das war nur ein verdammter Test! Ich würde dich umbringen wenn ich könnte!'

Kyuubi jedoch blieb ruhig, was könnte ein Kind schon gegen den mächtigsten Dämonen ausrichten? 'Beruhige dich, ich bringe dir dafür jetzt viele neue Sachen bei ok?'

Naruto beruhigte sich sofort, er wollte immer wieder neue Sachen lernen und dadurch das er nun klarer denken konnte lernte er auch ziemlich schnell. 'Es sind aber gute Sachen, hoffe ich.' sagte er mit einem leichten Grinsen.

Kyuubi grinste. Er wusste wie man Naruto wieder aufmuntern konnte. 'Ich werde dir jetzt zeigen, was du alles mit Chakra machen kannst. Zuallererst weisst du ja das dein Chakra, dadurch das es mit meinem Verbunden ist gewisse Eigenschaften erlangt hat. Zuallererst kannst du damit Fuchseigenschaften deinem Körper hinzufügen, zum anderen kannst du auch Dämonenjutsus benutzen, doch die lernst du erst später. Die wichtigste Eigenschaft immoment ist jedoch die Heilfähigkeit.

Die hat dein Chakra auch übernommen, das bedeutet du musst nicht wie Medininjas das heilende Chakra herausfiltern und konzentrieren, deins ist auch so schon sehr Heilstark. Aber nur für dich. Ich will jetzt das du dein Chakra in deine Fingerspitzen fliessen lässt und dich darauf konzentrierst deine Finger zu heilen.' Naruto tat das Ramsiegel und konzentrierte sich darauf Chakra in seine Fingerspitzen fliessen zu lassen. Sofort spürte er eine leichte wärme dort und als er aufhörte waren seine Finger wieder vollkommen heil und Schmerzfrei.

Das würde er sich merken, so eine Fähigkeit ist ziemlich nützlich. Da ertönte wieder Kyuubis Stimme. 'Du kannst nicht nur mit deinem Chakra heilen, sondern auch deine Muskelkraft verstärken und die Schmerzempfindlichkeit senken. Ausserdem kannst du deine Sinne Hundertfach verstärken wenn du Chakra in sie pumpst. Das musst du jetzt nicht ausprobieren, ist aber sehr nützlich. Jetzt lernst du wie du den veränderten Teil deines Chakras benutzt. Mach das Dämonenzeichen, das was du brauchst um dein Doujutsu anzuwenden.' Als er Narutos Reaktion bemerkte sagte er: 'Ja, das ist das Dämonenzeichen. Mit diesem kannst du deinem Körper Fähigkeiten geben die ich dir gebe oder die du schon hast.

Mach das zeichen und lass dann Chakra in deine Fingernägel fliessen.' Naruto tat das und sofort wurden seine Fingernägel länger, spitzer und härter. 'Das ist von nun an deine Hauptwaffe. Das ist die Hauptwaffe des Fuchskampfstils, und mit dieser wirst du jetzt sooft wie möglich trainieren. Probier nochmal 10 Schläge aus.'

Naruto ging etwas ängstlich zum Trainingsstamm, doch dann nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und schlug einmal ein. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich mühelos in den Stamm wie ein heisses Messer durch warme Butter. Verzückt vor Freude machte er die restlichen 9 Schläge.

Dann meldete sich mal wieder Kyuubi: 'So entfernen kannst du es wieder durch das gleiche Handzeichen und dann musst du da Chakra wieder rausziehen. Geh jetzt zu einem Baum.' Naruto liess seine Fingeägel schrumpfen und ging an den Rand des Übungsplatzes. Dort standen mehrere Bäume, und Kyuubi sagte: 'Jetzt sammle Chakra unter deinen Füssen und lauf den Baum langsam hoch.'

Naruto war etwas verwirrt tat jedoch was der Dämon ihm sagte. Beim ersten mal nahm er zuwenig Chakra und fiel ab. Beim zweiten mal nahm er zuviel Chakra und sein Fuss wurde 2 Zentimeter in den Baum gezogen. Beim dritten Mal schaffte er es und lief den Baum hoch.

'Sehr gut, du bist wohl doch nicht so ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Geh jetzt zum Fluss, und zwar pronto.' Naruto machte sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg.

'Jetzt lass wieder Chakra aus deinen Füssen austreten, aber du darfst es nicht unter den Fusssohlen sammeln, es muss richtig rausschiessen.' Naruto tat das und es klappte sofort beim ersten mal. Er sprang auf der Wasseroberfläche herum und hatte bald den Dreh raus, sodass er nichteinmal mehr daran denken musste Chakra zu benutzen.

'Und jetzt kommt das schwierigste, das ist eine Jounin Übung und die meisten schaffen es auch gar nicht weil sie zuwenig Chakra haben, es ist jedoch Pflicht für ANBUs. Geh an Land und versuch soviel wie möglich Chakra auszustossen.'

Naruto ging an Land und machte was Kyuubi sagte. Er fühlte sich langsam rumkommandiert, aber solange er etwas lernte war es ihm egal. Er pumpte Chakra aus seinen Füssen in Richtung Boden und plötzlich berührte er ihn nicht mehr. Dadurch das er keine Verbingung mehr mit dem Boden hatte war er irritiert und dadurch das es keine Reibung mehr gab an seinen Füßen rutschte er aus und fiel auf den Hintern. In seinem Geist hörte er Kyuubi lachen und war prompt verärgert. Er machte es nochmal und war diesmal vorbereitet. Er schwebte nun einige Zentimeter über den Boden, spürte jedoch immer noch eine Art Schicht unter seinen Füssen. Er versuchte nach vorne zu laufen, jedoch bewegte er sich keinen Zentimeter vorwärts egal was er tat.

Dann hatte er einen Geisterblitz, er manipultierte den Chakraaustoss so das er etwas nach hinten ging und sofort gleitete er über den Boden. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl, und er machte keine Fussspuren. Er konnte immer schneller über den Boden gleiten, und es strengte ihn noch nichteinmal an. Er änderte die Richtung, sprang hin und her und landete dabei nie auf den Boden. Dann hörte er auf Chakra auszustossen und landete sanft, doch er wollte nur was ausprobieren. Er sprang nach vorne ab und liess wieder Chakra aus seinen Füssen raus, er gleitete immer weiter, immer weiter ohne zu stoppen. Er musste nichteinmal das Chakra manipulieren um Vorwärts zu kommen, sein Schwung reichte. Doch durch den hohen Chakraverbrauch fühlte er sich nun leicht schwach. Er ging nachhause und als er sich ins Bett legte schlief er sofort ein.

Die nächsten Wochen über hatten Naruto und sein Team eine Menge D-Rank Missionen, doch die schaffte das Team ganz leicht, da Naruto seine Bunshins dazu nutze die Arbeit zu erledigen. Dadurch merkte er auch das er das ganze Wissen das seine Bunshins während ihres "Lebens" erlangten transferiert bekam sobald sie zerstört wurden oder ihr Chakra auslief.

Eines Tages waren sie beim Hokage für eine neue Mission, als Sakura ausrastete:"Wir wollen endlich eine C-Rank Mission! Die ganzen D-Rank Missionen machen mich verrückt!" Der Hokage schaute das Team an, sah Kakashi nicken und seufzte. Er holte eine Schriftrolle hervor und öffnete sie...

* * *

Hui Leute Sorry für die lange Wartezeit. Hatte echt Megaviel in der Schule zu tun, bin jetzt aufs Gymnasium gewechselt, war vorher Real und ich musste mich erst eingewöhnen. Hier ist ein neues Kapitel, viel Spass damit. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Na gut, ihr bekommt eine C-Rang Mission. Lasst mich nur kurz schauen was wir haben..." Er schaute die Schriftrolle durch, schaute dann auf und sagte:"Ihr bekommt eine Bodyguard Mission." Dann rief er in den Raum:"Bringt den Besucher hinein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und sofort konnte man den Alkoholgeruch riechen, der vom Mann, der hereingetreten ausging. "Was ist das denn für 'ne Ansammlung von Rotznasen?" Nachdem er das sagte nahm er noch einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche, und sprach danach wieder:"Hey du da, der kleine mit dem dämlichen Grinsen in Gesicht, willst du mir allen ernstes weissmachen das du ein echter Ninjakämpfer bist?"

Naruto blieb daraufhin ruhig, was jeden überraschte und antworte auf diesen Seitenhieb:"Es ist der Job eines Ninjas, unauffällig zu wirken, denn dann unterschätzt man ihn und er hat weniger zu tun und alles geht viel sauberer von statten." Diese Antwort überraschte jeden, selbst den alkoholisierten Mann. Der Hokage jedoch dachte nur:'Jetzt fängt es wohl an?..'

Der alkoholisierte Mann sammelte sich und sagte stolz:"Ich bin Tazuna, ein Brückenbaumeister, und muss so schnell wie möglich in mein Land zurückkehren, ich baue dort eine Brücke die die Welt verändern wird! Ich erwarte das ihr mich sicher dahinbringt auch wenn auf den Weg viele Gefahren lauern werden!"

Danach sollten sie sich alle für die Mission vorbereiten und trafen sich in ungefähr am Mittag am Stadttor. Naruto flüsterte zu sich selbst:"Nun verlasse ich zum ersten mal die Stadt. Was wird passieren?" Er flüsterte es jedoch so leise das ihn keiner hörte.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg und Kyuubi meldete sich:'Wir werden verfolgt. Achte auf alle Anzeichen.'

Kakashi antworte daraufhin auf die Frage von Sakura, und erklärte die Zusammenhänge der Reiche, der Dörfer und der Kage. Naruto hörte gespannt zu ohne zu stören, achtete dabei aber auf die Umgebung.

Sie gingen immer weiter den Weg entlang und schritten über eine Brücke. Dann kamen sie an einer Pfütze vorbei, die Naruto sofort ins Auge sprang. Er sagte in Gedanken zu Kyuubi:'Denkst du das was ich denke? Es hat seit Tagen nicht geregnet.' Kyuubi grinste und schickte Naruto ein Bild, bei dem auch er fies grinsen musste:'Du bist ein schlechter Einfluss auf mich. Aber eine sehr gut Idee.'

Er sagte zu den anderen:"Geht schonmal vor, ich muss was erledigen." Kakashi der sowieso wusste wer in der Pfütze ist aber durch Narutos Bewegungen erkannte das Naruto es auch wusste sagte:"Sicher, warum nicht." Naruto drehte sich um, öffnete die Hose und liess es laufen.

Als er fertig war zog er sich an und rannte zu seiner Gruppe. Anscheinend umbemerkt tauchte ein Ninja aus der Pfütze auf und griff mit seinem Kollegen an. Sie fesselte Kakashi mit Metallketten an denen Klingen dran waren, zogen gleichzeitig fest an den Ketten und Kakashi wurde zerfetzt. Doch Naruto wusste das Kakashi nicht tot war, er hatte aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen wie er das Zeichen für Kawarimi no Jutsu verwendet hatte.

Sie stellten sich nun vor Naruto:"Jetzt wirst du für deine Sünde bezahlen! Du hättest dein Geschäft woanders erledigen sollen, dafür wirst du büßen!" Sie schwangen ihre Kette, doch Naruto hatte umbemerkt das Dämonsiegel gemacht und Chakra in seine Fingernägel gepumpt, damit sie zu Klauen werden.

Gerade als die Kette in seine Nähe kam, machte Naruto blitzschnell Kratzbewegungen mit seiner Hand und die Kette viel schwunglos zu Boden. Er sprang auf einen der Ninjas zu und trat ihn mit seinen Beinen in den Bauch, sodass er mit den Rücken an einen Baum prallte. Doch Naruto hatte sich mit Chakra an den Ninja geklebt, und dann nahm er den Kettenteil des Ninjas und warf es um den Baum herum. Es wickelte sich um den Baum und den Ninja und bohrte sich auch leicht in den Ninja rein. Das letzte Glied der Kette bohrte er mit seinen Krallen in den Baumstamm, sodass der Ninja an den Baum geheftet wurde und sollte er versuchen sich zu befreien würde er sich selbst aufschlitzen.

Dann schaute er den anderen Ninja an, der sich bereit machte anzugreifen. In diesem Moment tauchte Kakashi hinter dem Ninja auf und überwältigte ihn Kampflos und band ihn mit einem Seil an den anderen Baum.

Sasuke und Sakura haben die ganze Zeit überwältigt an der Seite gestanden. Sie waren beide zu geschockt von Narutos Geschick und Können. Kakashi schaute zu Naruto und lobte ihn:"Sehr gut Naruto, woher hast du gewusst das sie sich in der Pfütze versteckt hatten."

Naruto antwortete daraufhin mit einem grinsen:"Naja, es hat schon ewig nicht mehr geregnet." Kakashi nickte zustimmend und antwortete:"Sehr gut beobachtet." Die Ninjas beachtete er gar nicht mehr und schaute zu Tazuna...

(Zeitsprung bis nach der Bootsfahrt.)

Die Gruppe lief den Weg entlang, als plötzlich ein riesiges Schwert durch die Luft sauste und sich in den Baum bohrte. Ein Mann sprang auf den Griff des Schwestes und schaute auf die Gruppe hinab...

(Das ganze gerede muss doch nicht sein, kennt eh jeder und wenn nicht dann soll er sich die Folgen anschauen)

Die Genin versammelten sich um Tazuna um ihn zu beschützen. Kakashi rief zu Zabuza:"Ich werde mein Team mit meinem Leben schützen!"

Naruto aktivierte heimlich sein Doujutsu, als Zabuza auf dem Wasser auftauchte und ein Jutsu anwendete. Naruto konnte plötzlich klar durch den Nebel sehen, als ob er nicht da wäre. Er wusste plötzlich was für ein Jutsu Zabuza einsetzte und wusste auch wie er es einsetzte. Plötzlich tauchte Zabuza hinter den Genin auf, doch Naruto vereiltete den Angriff indem er sein Kunai Zabuza in den Bauch rammte.Wasser floss aus der Wunde, und der Bunshin fiel in sich zusammen und bildete eine Wasserlache.

Der echte Zabuza sagte: "Beeindruckend. Schade das so ein Talent in Konoha verschwendet wurde." Doch dann wurde er von Kakashi unterbrochen, der ihn Angriff. Zabuza machte einen Diagonalen Schnitt, doch Kakashi wich aus. Dann rammte Zabuza seine Klinge in den Boden, stützte sich an ihr ab und rammte Kakashi seine Beine in den Bauch, sodass er ins Wasser flog. Zabuza zog sein Schwert aus der Erde und bewegte sich blitzschnell in die Nähe von Kakashi. Dieser tauchte grad langsam auf und dachte:'Dieses Wasser ist komisch, es hat eine sehr hohe Dichte...' Er konnte den Gedanken nicht zuende denken denn Zabuza tauchte hinter Kakashi auf und machte sehr schnell ein paar Siegel und rief:"Jutsu des Wassergefängnisses!" Kakashi wurde von einem Wasserball umhüllt und konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Zabuza erschuf dann noch einen Mizu-Bunshin. Naruto ging langsam auf den Klon zu. Kyuubi sagte in seinen Gedanken, sodass man sein Grinsen in seiner Stimme hörte:'Wenn du dich gut anstellst überlege ich mir in nächster Zeit die Zweite Stufe zu aktivieren.' Naruto grinste und machte sich daran 10 Kage-Bunshin zu erschaffen, die auch sofort erschienen.

Zabuzas Augen weiteten sich:"Kage-Bunshin, interessant. Du hast ehrlich ein großes Talent." Naruto grinste und sagte:"Wenn du nur wüsstest." Mit diesen Worten griffen alle seine Kagebunshin an, während er sich versteckte und ganz leise hinter Zabuza einen Mizu-Bunshin erschuf. Da der echte Zabuza vom Kampf abgelenkt war merkte er nichts, doch Kakashi bemerkte es dank seines Sharingans und dachte:'Naruto, warum hast du dich so verstellt gehabt?' Er liess sich jedoch nichts anmerken und tat so als ob er den Kampf beobachtete.

Der Mizu-Bunshin Naruto hob sein Kunai, grinste und rammte es Zabuza in den Arm. Er verlor sofort dir Kontrolle über das Wassergefängniss und Kakashi brach aus...

* * *

So das wars mal wieder. Hab so schnell weitergeschrieben als kleine Entschädigung weil ich mich solange nicht gemeldet habe. Hoffe es gefällt euch. 


	5. Chapter 5

5. Kapitel

Neue Techniken und Training.

Die Kage-Bunshins und Kakashi schafften es sehr einfach, Zabuza zu besiegen, doch kurz vor dem endgültigen Schlag trafen 2 Senbons (Kampfnadeln) den Hals von Zabuza...

Ein Jagdninja erschien und erklärte das er schon eine ganze Weile Zabuza verfolgen würde... Kakashi fühlte den Puls, doch er fand keinen:"Er ist wirklich tot." Danach verschwand der Jagdninja mit der Leiche... Genau in diesem Moment fiel Kakashi Ohnmächtig um... Es war klar, das er zuviel Chakra verbraucht hatte.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg in das Haus des Klienten, und Kakashi wurde in ein Zimmer gelegt. Naruto sagte darauhin:"Es macht keinen Sinn zu warten. Ich gehe trainieren." Er machte sich schnell auf den Weg in den umliegenden Wald, dann kontaktierte er seinen inneren Mitbewohner:'Kyuubi? Irgendwelche neue Techniken für mich?' 'Ja, sehr viele sogar. Zuerst aber mal zu einer Technik die du bereits kennst, Kage-Bunshin... Alles was sie lernen, lernst du auch, sobald sie zerstört werden... Das bedeutet, du erschaffst 9 Kage-Bunshins, trainierst eine Stunde, zerstörst sie...' Dann unterbrach Naruto:'Und es ist so als ob ich insgesamt 10 Stunden trainiert hätte...' 'Genau... Doch dabei geht es nur um Wissen... Chakra zu manipulieren hat aber nur was mit Wissen zu tun... Und deshalb kannst du das dazu einsetzen...' Naruto spürte wie seine Chakraröhren mit Chakra gefüllt wurden... 'Erschaffe nun 1000 Kage-Bunshin.'

Naruto tat dies, und es erschienen genausoviele... Kyuubi sprach daraufhin:'Teile sie in 10 Gruppen ein, also jeweils 100... Die erste Gruppe arbeitet an deiner Chakrakontrolle, lass diese folgende Sachen trainieren, auch wenn du sie schon kannst: Bäume hochlaufen, Wasserlaufen, Blattschweben, dabei tust du ein Blatt auf deine Stirn und lässt es schweben... Dann rammst du ein Kunai mit den Griff in den Boden und versuchst mit einem Finger drauf zu balancieren... Du musst Chakra benutzen, damit du deinen Finger schützt... Und als letzter sollst du versuchen, Chakrafäden zu bilden, um entfernte Sachen kontrollieren zu können...

Wenn du mitgezählt hast, merkst du das es 5 Sachen sind, also teilst du deine 100 Bunshins in jeweils 20 auf, und lässt sie daran arbeiten... Soweit klar?'

Naruto nickte, worauf Kyuubi weitersprach:'Die nächste Gruppe soll daran arbeiten, deine Sinne mit Chakra zu verstärken. Das bedeutet, 5 Sinne, also wieder Gruppen pro 20. Die nächste Gruppe soll ihre Gliedmaßen mit normalem, menschlichen Chakra verstärken, also stärkere Schläge, festere Tritte, höher Springen und länger laufen... Einfach alles vorstellbare. Die Fünfte Gruppe soll die Jutsu, die im Kampf verwendet wurden, die du also kopiert hast, trainieren. Die Sechste Gruppe soll genau dasselbe machen wie die Vierte, doch den dämonischen Anteil an deinem Chakra benutzen, und damit rausfinden was du damit anstellen kannst, wenn du es benutzt. Du weisst ja bisher nur 2, deine Augen, und deine Fingernägel. Klar?' Naruto nickte wieder, schluckte aber angesicht der Arbeit, die er vorhatte...

'Gut, die nächste Gruppe, also die Siebte, soll an deinem Doujutsu arbeiten, das bedeutet trainieren die Chakrapunkte zu sehen, oder durch Dinge zu sehen, zum Beispiel Bäume. Die Achte Gruppe soll an 2 Sachen arbeiten...50 sollen daran arbeiten, ihre Fingernägel beliebig zu verändern, und die anderen 50 daran, ihren Körper mit einer Schutzschicht aus Chakra zu belegen... Die letzten 2 Gruppen werden persönlich Kontakt mit mir haben, denn die Neunte wird Katas (Bewegungen) des Fuchsstils lernen, und die 10te und letzte Gruppe wird Yokaijutsu lernen, also Dämonische Jutsu...'

Mit diesen Worten machten sich alle an die Arbeit, während Naruto zurückging, und zwar gar nicht erschöpft, da er das Chakra von Kyuubi benutzt hatte. Er machte sich auf den Weg zurück, während seine Bunshins, die durch Kyuubis Chakra sehr viel Chakra hatten, sich während der nächsten Woche an die Arbeit machten...

Am Zweiten Tag erwachte Kakashi, und was er sagte brachte unterschiediche Reaktionen von den Drei... Zabuza war angeblich nicht tot, denn ein Jagdninja soll angeblich die Leiche am Ort verbrennen, was er nicht getan hatte... Naruto grinste nur, Sasuke war wie immer, und Sakura machte sich fast in die Hosen. Dann brachte er sie an ein Waldstück, das Gottseidank nicht in der Nähe von Naruto's Bunshins war. Dort bekamen sie die Baum-Hochlaufübung beigebracht, was Naruto jedoch konnte. Als er gefragt wurde, woher, antwortertete er:"Ich habe ein paar Genin beobachtet, als ich noch in die Akademie war, und die haben das gelernt. Zufrieden mit der Antwort durfte Naruto alleine weitertrainieren...

(Zeitsprung, Sechs Tage später.)

Kakashi wurde schnell wieder gesund, und sie bewachten abwechselnd Tazuna... Narutos Bunshin wurden regelmäßig ausgewechselt, und so hatte er eine stetige Verbesserung vorzuweisen, was er jedoch vor den anderen geheimhielt... Am siebten Tag verschlief Naruto jedoch... Und wurde durch Stimmen aufgeweckt... 2 Samurai griffen die Familie von Tazuna an, die aus der Tochter von Tazuna bestand, und aus deren Sohn.

Die Frau sollte als Geisel genommen werden, doch der Junge griff die Samurai an. Doch diese waren natürlich schneller und stärker als dieser und er wurde an seinem Kragen hochgehoben. In diesem Moment jedoch wehte ein Wind die Lichtung, der Sand in die Augen der Samurai wehte, worauf diese die Augen schlossen. Als diese die Augen öffneten waren die Frau und der Junge verschwunden, und nur ein Blondhaariger Junge war zu sehen. Dieser hatte jedoch komische Narben an der Wange. Er funkelte sie mit seinen Katzenhaften, Roten Augen an, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verloren, bevor sie ihn sich überhaupt bewegen sahen.

Naruto machte sich dann auf den Weg zu der Brücke, an der Tazuna arbeitete... Was er sah war jedoch nicht erfreulich. Sakura beschützte Tazuna, Kakashi bekämpfte Zabuza und Sasuke war in einem Käfig aus Eis eingeschlossen. Naruto entschied sich, Sasuke zu helfen, da die Lage da bedrohlich aussah. Sasuke hatte augenscheinlich sein Sharingan aktiviert, da seine Augen Rot waren. Er sah Naruto, wurde aber in diesem Moment von einem Senbon im Nacken getroffen, und wurde Ohnmächtig. Naruto schaute sich das unbekümmert an, er konnte durch seine feinen Ohren immernoch Sasukes Herzschlag hören.

Der Gegner von Sasuke, der sich als der falsche Jagdninja herausstellte, sagte:"Gib auf, ich will dich nicht auch noch töten, wie deinen Freund." Naruto schaute noch grimmig:"Bist du blöd? Ich kann seinen Herzschlag hören. Aber du wirst jetzt sterben."

Dann benutzte Naruto seine erste, selbst entwickelte Attacke, oder eher zweite wenn man sein Orioke no Jutsu nicht mitzählte. Er benutzte das Dämonensiegel, und liess seine Fingernägel nicht nur zu Klauen werden, sondern belegte seine Hände auch noch mit einer Schicht aus Rotem Chakra...

Ein Bunshin hatte die Idee, nicht nur sein eigenes Chakra zu benutzen, um eine Schutzschicht entstehen zu lassen, sondern auch Dämonenchakra dazu zu verwenden. Heraus kam nicht nur eine Schutzschicht, sondern auch eine zerstörerische Attacke für alles andere... Kyuubis Chakra war nichtnur giftig für alles Lebende ausser Naruto, sondern auch höchst korrosiv für die Umgebung. Dann pumpte er normales Chakra in seine Beine und verschwand aus der Sicht des Jagdninjas. Einen Augenblick später zerbarsten alle Spiegel, und der Jagdninja lag mit zerbrochener Maske auf dem Boden... Blut floss aus seinem Mund... Er war Ohnmächtig. Naruto machte sich auf den Weg zu Kakashi, der grade gegen Zabuza verlor... Zabuza schwang grade mit seinem riesigen Schwert auf Kakashi, doch etwas Orangenes sprang dazwischen und blockte das Schwert. Nach einem zweiten Blick erkannte man Naruto, wie er mit seinen Händen das Schwert von Zabuza blockte. Die Hände waren immernoch mit einer Roten Schicht umgeben.

Die beiden stoben auseinander und schauten sich in die Augen... Wer genauer hinsah konnte sehen, wie in Narutos Augen ein weiterer Schlitz erschien, und so ein T bildete... Er hatte die Zweite Stufe seines Doujutsu erreicht. Dann benutzte Naruto wieder das Dämonenzeichen, und pumpte Chakra in seinen ganzen Körper... Seine Muskeln wölbten sich, seine Haare richteten sich auf, seine Gesichtsnarben wurden tiefer und dicker, und sein ganzer Körper wurde von einer Roten schicht bedeckt. Zabuza sagte mit einem Grinsen:"Endlich ein würdiger Gegner. Denn das nenn ich mal einen Dämon."

Naruto wurde schon oft als Dämon bezeichnet, doch zum ersten mal in einem respektvollen Ton, der ihn glücklich machte. Er wurde endlich respektiert, wenn auch von einem Feind.

Durch Kyuubis Kraft war der Kampf auch schnell für Naruto entschieden, der nur Taijutsu einsetzte, keines von seinen neugelernten dämonischen Jutsu... In seinen letzten Atemzügen, bevor er starb sprach er:"Du bist es würdig, meinen Titel zu tragen, Dämon von Konoha. Wenn ich sterbe, will ich das du mein Schwert bekommt..." Dann verstarb er... Naruto stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, das war sein erster Kill... Und noch dazu einen Ninja, dessen Respekt er hatte. Doch er nahm das Schwert an sich, und würde von nun an den Namen mit Respekt tragen.

Indem Moment tauchten eine Menge Samurai auf, angeführt von jemanden namens Gatou, der das Land unterdrückte. Der Jagdninja wachte auf, sah Gatou und tötete ihn, worauf dieser von den Samurai getötet wurde... Da rief einer der Samurai:"Ihr habt unsere Geldquelle getötet! Jetzt werden wir das Dorf plündern!"

In diesem Moment hörte Naruto auf zu weinen, seine Stimme nahm einen festen Ton an, durch das Dämonische Chakra klang sie vollkommen anders, richtig dämonisch:"Verschwindet von hier, das Dorf steht unterm Schutz von Konoha's Dämon." In genau diesem Moment tauchten die Dörfler auf und jubelten:"Genau, von Konoha's Dämon, aber wir können uns auch wehren." Sie waren locker in der Überzahl, und die Samurai, von Angst getrieben, verschwanden...

Naruto's rote Aura verschwand, und er fiel erschöpft zu Boden...

Nach einiger Erhohlzeit von mehreren Tagen, besonders wegen Sasuke, machten sie sich auf den Weg... Und die Legende vom Dämon aus Konoha machte die Runde in alle Welt... Und sie begann erst...


End file.
